


Tumblr Drabble 1

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sorry Jimmy, no-win scenarios, that i am very proud of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: tiny drabble from my tumblr





	Tumblr Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own anything. ever.

He’s on his knees and his mind is screaming but there’s an alien blade to his throat and all he can think is

Thank god my crew is safe.

But the aliens can hear him (how can there hear him, how can anyone hear him) and they smile, too wide too sharp too many inches in their humanoid not human something else something wrong faces.

What would you do, Captain. To save your crew.

And their voices are like paper planes rattling around on the wind and all he can see as he raises his eyes are their teeth their teeth so many, too many, black teeth.

Anything. He breaths. Anything.


End file.
